geloefogowesteropediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Terras Fluviais
290px|thumb|right|Mapa físico-político das Terras Fluviais por Jonathan Roberts [[Arquivo:Rios.png|290px Localização das Terras Fluviais em Westeros]] As Terras Fluviais, ou Terras dos Rios, é a região central do continente de Westeros, consistindo-se de áreas ricas, férteis e populosas entre os ramos do Tridente e a norte da Torrente da Água Negra So Spake Martin: Strength of the Regions. Por sua posição central, frequentemente se torna um campo de batalha. O "povo dos rios", como são conhecidos seus habitantes, são uma mistura de guerreiros, pescadores pacíficos e plebeus devotos. Bastardos nobres nascidos nas Terras Fluviais recebem o sobrenome Rivers . Pelos últimos três séculos, a região é governada pela Casa Tully, de seu castelo em Correrrio, até sua derrota na Guerra dos Cinco Reis. Correrrio agora é controlada pela Casa Frey das Gêmeas, mas Petyr Baelish foi nomeado Senhor Supremo do Tridente, e Senhor das Terras Fluviais, com assento em Harrenhal. Geografia As Terras Fluviais compreendem uma região de planícies, florestas, colinas e inúmeros rios. As Terras se extendem ao norte, na área pantanosa do Gargalo, à nascente do Ramo Verde a leste, próximo à Estrada do Rei, ao sul até o rio Água Negra, a oeste até a Baía dos Homens de Ferro e as colinas das Terras Ocidentais. É indicado que as únicas fronteiras facilmente defensáveis das Terras Fluviais são ao norte. Apesar de existirem montanhas a leste e oeste, estas pertencem ao Vale e às Terras Ocidentais respectivamente. A oeste, o grandemente fortificado castelo do Dente Dourado guarda a entrada às Terras Fluviais, mas pertence ao Ocidente . As Terras Fluviais recebem este nome devido ao grande número de rios presentes na região. O Ramo Verde, que corre dos pântanos do Gargalo para o sul, o Ramo Azul e o Ramo Vermelho, que correm do norte para sudeste, juntam-se a uma pequena distância da Vila de Lorde Harroway para formar o Tridente. O Ramo Vermelho corre de sua fonte nas montanhas a oeste até Correrrio, onde se combina com o Pedregoso e então corre para leste e se junta ao Tridente antes de desaguar no mar em Salinas. Ao sul, o Água Negra corta parte das Terras Fluviais. As Terras Fluviais não contam com nenhuma grande cidade, mas diversos vilarejos, como Feirajusta, Vila de Lorde Harroway (apesar do nome), Salinas, Lagoa da Donzela e Septo de Pedra. Seus principais castelos são Correrrio, Harrenhal, Solar de Corvarbor, Guardamar, Barreira de Pedra, e as Gêmeas. Outros lugares digno de nota são as ruínas em Pedrasvelhas, onde em tempos antigos uma dinastia das Terras Fluviais possuía um castelo, e o Lago Olho de Deus, com sua Ilha das Faces . Economia e população As Terras Fluviais são ricas, férteis e populosas. Os numerosos rios que a cortam a região são usados para comércio e transporte de produtos. Em tempos de paz, pescadores e pequenos comerciantes cruzam os rios em pequenos barcos e jangadas. Com tanto comércio às margens dos rios, plebeus cultivam grãos e outros produtos para que sejam transportados para outras localidades pelos navegadores. Produz-se vinho de pequenas e amargas uvas que crescem nas Terras Fluviais . De acordo com fontes não canônicas, podem levantar exércitos de mais de 45 mil homens. História Pré-Targaryen Durante a Era da Aurora, os Primeiros Homens se fixaram nas Terras Fluviais, entrando em conflito com os nativos Filhos da Floresta. Após séculos de confrontos, um pacto foi assinado na Ilha das Faces, e os filhos se retiraram para suas florestas, enquanto os homens ergueram seus Reinos nas terras cedidas por este povo misterioso. Nas Terras Fluviais vários homens se ergueram como Reis dos RiosA Song of Ice and Fire Campaign Guide. Durante os milhares de anos seguintes, diversas famílias reinaram sobre as Terras Fluviais. Diversas dinastias reivindicaram estas terras, incluindo os Bracken, os Blackwood e os Mudd, que foram os últimos dos Primeiros Homens a reivindicar as terras. Seu tempo veio a terminar com a invasão dos Ândalos. Nesta época, o Rei Tristifer IV Mudd reuniu seus exércitos e enfrentou os invasores. Diz-se que Tristifer venceu noventa e nove das cem batalhas que travou, mas foi morto na batalha final. Seu filho e sucessor, Tristifer V, não teve tanto sucesso quanto seu pai e o reino ruiu . Os Ândalos ergueram seus pequenos reinos e por um longo tempo as Terras Fluviais eram reinadas por Casas como os Teague, os Fisher e os Justman. O último rei foi morto por invasores das Terras da Tempestade, cerca de trezentos e sessenta anos antes da chegada de Aegon, o Conquistador. Os Reis da Tempestade, por sua vez, foram derrotados pelo Rei de Ferro, Harwyn Mão-Dura, que estabeleceu seu reino das Ilhas de Ferro até as Terras Fluviais. Duas gerações mais tarde, seu neto, Harren Hoare ordenou a construção do imenso castelo de Harrenhal, para exibir sua riqueza e poder. A construção do castelo levou quarenta anos e precisou de uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro e recursos para ser concluída. Ironicamente, no mesmo dia em que o imenso castelo foi terminado, Aegon invadiu Westeros com seus dragões . Era Targaryen O Rei Harren Hoare era muito impopular nas Terras Fluviais. Aegon se aproximou de diversos lordes da região, convencendo-os a rebelarem-se contra o Rei, incluindo Edmyn Tully. Harren imaginou que, ao se recusar a encarar Aegon no campo de batalha, haveria de ser montado um cerco ao gigantesco castelo de Harrenhal. Aegon, ao invés, mandou seus dragões atacarem. O calor produzido pelos dragões foi tão grande que queimou e derreteu enormes porções do castelo, matando Harren e seus filhos. Após a vitória, Aegon nomeou Edmyn Tully como Senhor Supremo das Terras Fluviais, um feudo abaixo da soberania da Casa TargaryenSo Spake Martin: Chicon 7 Reading. Quando a Dança dos Dragões começou, os senhores das Terras Fluviais eram um punhado de guerreiros ferozes sob o comando nominal da Casa Tully. Muitos deles apoiaram Rhaenyra Targaryen e os Negros contra Aegon II Targaryen e os Verdes. O Príncipe Daemon Targaryen tomou Harrenhal rapidamente, e depois os Negros conseguiram vitórias no Moinho Flamejante e Barreira de Pedra. O exército Verde das Terras Ocidentais foi derrotado por três forças das Terras Fluviais e do Norte na Batalha de Lakeshore. Em resposta, o Príncipe Aemond Targaryen e seu dragão, Vhagar, seguiram incendiando as Terras Fluviais, mas Aemond foi eventualmente morto no Olho de Deus pelo Príncipe Daemon. Sor Criston Cole, o Fazedor de Reis, liderou um exército de Verdes através das Terras Fluviais, mas eles foram enfraquecidos pelas táticas de guerrilha dos senhores do Tridente. Junto com seus aliados nortenhos, eles atacaram Cole e seus Verdes numa emboscada ao sul do Olho de DeusThe Princess and The Queen. Rebelião de Robert Durante a Rebelião de Robert, Hoster Tully, Senhor Supremo das Terras Fluviais, assumiu o lado dos rebeldes; ele já estava em parceria com eles através do noivado entre sua filha Catelyn e Brandon Stark. Após a morte de Brandon, Lorde Tully arranjou o casamento de Catelyn com o irmão mais novo de Brandon, Eddard, além de casar sua filha mais nova, Lysa, com o Lorde Jon Arryn, do Ninho da Águia. Um grande número de vassalos dos Tully permaneceram leais aos Targaryen: Darry, Ryger, e Goodbrook. Lorde Walder Frey chegou atrasado à Batalha do Vau Rubi para apoiar os rebeldes, motivo pelo qual Lorde Hoster passaria a chamá-lo de o atrasado Lorde Frey . A Batalha do Tridente, que determinou o rumo da Rebelião, foi travada nas Terras Fluviais. Guerra dos Cinco Reis 350px|thumb|As Terras Fluviais durante a Guerra, por Rene Aigner. As Terras Fluviais sofreram duramente durante a guerra, começando com ataques comandados por Gregor Clegane. Quando um grupo comandado por Beric Dondarrion foi às Terras Fluviais para encontrar e matá-lo, sofreram uma emboscada por aqueles que perseguiam, que voltaram a matar e roubar nas terras . Uma segunda fase começou quando Jaime Lannister derrotou um exército das Terras Fluviais sob o comando de Edmure Tully, aprisionando-o, e estabelecendo um cerco a Correrrio. Por o castelo ser rodeado pelo Ramo Vermelho e pelo Pedregoso, os Lannister tiveram que organizar três acampamentos para efetivamente cercar o castelo. Um exército nortenho comandado por Robb Stark aproximou-se sem ser detectado e pôde derrotar os três acampamentos, libertando Edmure e capturando Jaime . Outro exército Lannister ainda se encontrava nas Terras Fluviais, ao sul do Ramo Vermelho e estava matando e roubando à vontade. Alguns castelos foram conquistados (como Harrenhal), e outros saqueados (como Darry). Em resposta, o exército de Robb invadiu as Terras Ocidentais . Após o Casamento Vermelho, os Senhores dos Rios se renderam. A maioria foi recepcionada de volta à Paz do Rei, mas os Casa Tully perderam Correrrio para os Casa Frey, e a Senhoria das Terras Fluviais para Petyr Baelish. Ainda que, na região, a guerra tenha terminado, grupos de foras da lei e homens quebrados ainda vagam pelas Terras Fluviais, alguns oficialmente lutando em nome do Rei Robert, mas a maioria matando à vontade. Referências e Notas Nota: Esta página utiliza conteúdo da A Wiki Of Ice And Fire. O conteúdo original está aqui em Riverlands. A lista de autores pode ser vista no histórico da página. Categoria:Locais em Westeros Categoria:Terras Fluviais